character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Igls Unth (Canon)/Lambdawg
Summary Igls Unth (イグルス • アンス) is a character from the same world as Ivlis. She is one of Siralos angels. She has deep faith in Siralos and his decisions. Igls is often seen alongside with Siralos in Deep-Sea Prisoner's various artworks, usually accompanying him. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-B | At least 2-B Name: Igls Unth Origin: DSP Verse (The Sun's Curse) Gender: Female Age: Older than the universe Classification: Angel, Head Angel of the Land of Sun Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping, True Flight, Space-Time Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1 and 8, All inhabitants of the Land of the Sun rely on the sun power in order to exist), Non-Corporeal (Stated to be made of light), Non-Physical Interaction, Soul Manipulation, Durability Negation (Even lesser angels can kill and harm someone's soul), Large Size (Type 9) and Size Manipulation (In the Land of the Sun his size was far bigger than a sun. Confirmation that the thing she is holding is a sun. It should be noted that a normal sea can casually contain 2 universes (Blue sea and Sea of Death)), Plot Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Weapon Mastery, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Power Nullification, Resistance to Radiation, Gravity, Fire and Light Manipulation (Not bothered at all by being surrounded by sun-like stars, to the point he can stand on one without any negative effects such as being crushed by the gravity, being burned or being blinded by the intense light of both the stars) Attack Potency: Multiversal Level (As the head angel of the Land of the Sun she should be vastly superior to flame demons like Rieta. Should be comparable to Ivlis on his prime) | At least Multiversal Level (Is stated that the only one capable of manipulating the light within herself is Siralos putting her directly above Normal Ending Ivlis) Speed: Immeasurable | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Immeasurable | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Multiversal | At least Multiversal Durability: Multiversal Level | At least Multiversal Level Stamina: Very High | Limitless (Is pure light) Range: Multiversal | At least Multiversal Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Likely Nigh-Omniscient (Is above Normal Ending Ivlis) Weaknesses: None notable Keys: Normal | Eyes Opened/True Form Explanations Her Immortality (Type 8) *In the Sun's Curse, it is mentioned that everything exists because of the sun. However, one can see that there is a lot of them in the background which indicates that by "Sun" they don't refer to the actual suns. In many images and mangas published by the author, Siralos is shown to be capable of acting like a sun projecting his light, we can even see him in one comic being one. So with all of these shown, it can be safe to say that by "Sun" they refer to a being rather than the star. In conclusion, Igls rely on the existence of Siralos in order to exist. Gallery The_Sun's_Curse-_Igls_Unth_Attempts_to_Dissuade_Ivlis'_Doubts.png|Igls attempts to quell Ivlis' doubts. Funamusea_Character_Page-_Igls_Unth's_Chart.png|Igls Unth's character chart from the Funamusea character page. M628.png|Igls Unth with her long swords 625_(1).png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 2 Category:Lambdawg